


At Your Service

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Coming Untouched, Foot Massage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt for Adrian as a service sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

Adrian always holds the door for him. It's a little thing, but symbolic of so much more. Like a lot of what Adrian does, and Hollis has to smile as he leads the way into Adrian's own apartment. It's taken some getting used to, but he's seen the joy in Adrian's eyes when he's serving him in some way, and he doesn't want to extinguish it. So he takes his usual chair, and watches Adrian rattle around the kitchen. He's never been one for the afternoon cocktail, but Adrian can pay just as much loving attention to a glass of lemonade, which is what he's doing now, taking a glass out of the freezer, adding the exact right amount of ice, and garnishing it with a lemon slice. He brings it over and sets it down, kneeling as Hollis's feet, sighing when Hollis brings Adrian's head to rest on his knee, petting his golden hair.

"Feeling better?" Adrian makes a small, happy noise, and Hollis chuckles, gently scritching him behind one ear, like a cat. "Good." 

Adrian sighs and nuzzles his leg, then unties Hollis's shoes, setting them aside neatly, laces tucked in. The socks soon join them, and Adrian glides away again, coming back with a basin of warm water, a towel, and a little vial of oil. He sets it all out neatly, and Hollis is again treated to the utterly surreal experience of sipping ice cold lemonade as Adrian Veidt washes and massages his feet. He does it with loving attention, looking deeply content. He flexes each toe separately, and Hollis can't help but groan softly as Adrian kneads the tension out of his arches. It's still strange to receive so much attention, but his feet hurt and Adrian is glowing, finally kissing the top of each foot. Hollis smiles, and leans down to give him a kiss and a swig of his drink, holding the glass as if Adrian is some exotic pet.

"Thank you, darling." He says, and Adrian kisses his hand, gathering everything up and taking it away again. He returns with a drink of his own, and obeys Hollis's gesture, settling down in his lap. "What is that, anyway?"

"Pomegranate juice."

"How Classical of you." Hollis chuckles, and starts unbuttoning Adrian's shirt with his free hand. Adrian has told him over and over that as far as he's concerned, where Hollis concerned, he has no personal space. This has taken the most getting used to of everything, and Hollis trails appreciative fingertips down Adrian's smooth chest, making his eyes flutter shut.

"Hollis..." He whines, squirming as Hollis pinches his nipples.

"Yes?" And it's really not fair, because tongue and teeth replace fingertips, and Adrian moans, helpless to answer. It's easy to forget how young he still is, but when he's all flushed and helpless and hard, it's obvious. Hollis chuckles, giving him a last, loving lick. "Why don't you tell me what you want to do?"

"I want to suck your cock." It comes out breathless and hungry, and Hollis shudders.

"Well, far be it from me to argue." And that's all it takes. Hollis likes getting head. It's the rare red-blooded American male that doesn't, and not having to cajole for it is still a novelty. And he's never had a woman just about rip the pants off him and inhale his cock in one swoop, either. Adrian fucks his own mouth on Hollis, and moans every time Hollis makes a sound. He's never been very loud, but even a sigh makes Adrian whimper and redouble his efforts. 

The things he can do with his tongue are absolutely ridiculous, and Hollis feels like a fool every time he tries to do this for Adrian, though the kid will hardly ever let him. The pointed tip traces the edge of his foreskin, so hard it hurts a little, and Hollis cries out, hips bucking. Adrian whines, and then groans deep in his chest as Hollis sucks in a massive breath and comes in taut silence, shaking, his hands knotted in Adrian's hair. Adrian milks him through it, shuddering, gripping Hollis's hips.

"Christ, boy." Hollis finally groans. "You're gonna kill me one these days." Adrian just whimpers, finally letting Hollis's cock slip from his mouth. He's still trembling, and passively lets Hollis haul him into his lap, blushing as Hollis sees the wet spot on his no longer tented slacks.

"That's never happened before."

"I'll take it as a compliment." He says, and kisses Adrian softly.


End file.
